A Little Christmas Story
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Merry Christmas all! Shadow's transformed into to an infant and two hedgehogs fight over the attention of the child. In the end who will win the affections they both crave, or will the fight continue? Enjoy and Merry Christmas.


Ok, yeah - I know the whole 'Sonic character's being turned into children isn't original!'. Yeah, I know *sweat drop* but this is going to be a cute little Christmas one-chapter story! This one involves a cute little baby Shadow, our favorite and only blue hedgehog, and our embodiment of darkness!

Sonic and Crew Belongs to - Sega

This little story belongs to - StarLightRaven

Now let's continue on! This will problem be the longest thing I will ever make so... enjoy!

* * *

An ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog sat atop a hill, his fur standing out in bright contrast to the ice and snow around him. He stared silently out into the night sky, his legs swinging back and forth as he hummed a tone long forgotten aloud. A thick white wool scarf was draped over his shoulders and wrapped tightly around his neck. The hedgehog suddenly flopped backwards, closing his eye's as the back of his head was cooled off by the snow. The hedgehog let out a long sigh, roughly yanking his scarf to over his mouth. "Shadow!" The said hedgehog sat back up at the call of his name, recognizing the irritating voice immediately.

"Faker." Shadow muttered, yanking the scarf back down from his mouth, and calmly shaking snow from his quills. The speedy hedgehog stopped, his emerald-green eye's shining along with his wind-blown blue pelt. He wore a baggy green sweat shirt with fake white fur decorating the collar of the shirt.

"Come on Shads! I though we were friends!" Sonic cried out dramatically, a smile glued to his face as he plopped down next to his ebony companion.

"Hmp" Shadow responded giving a short pause to stand before spitting back a reply. "Don't call me Shads, Faker." And with that Shadow walked off, leaving a disappointed Sonic behind. As Shadow calmly walked away, Sonic sighed and stared at the slowly fading sky. By the time Shadow had completely disappeared the sky was black with stars staining the darkness. Sonic heaved out a sigh watching his fingers curl and uncurl from a fist.

"I wish..." Sonic stared looking to the sky, staring into the brightest star he could see. "I wish, I could've seen Shads when he was happy. Or that he could be happy..." Sonic trailed off, having harbored strong feelings for his counterpart since the Ark incident. Sonic sighed, and stood back up again, dashing off to his home he shared with Tails.

{000}

There was a loud whine accompanied with the occasional sob. Tail irritably walked from his room on the first floor of the house, silently regretting that sole fact. The cries wouldn't have been heard upstairs, but in the cold Tails wasn't sure that was a good idea.

Tails walked over to the front door, shaking his head to clear himself up. Tails opened the door looking for the source of the whining as freshly falling snow blew in Tail's face. There was a small hiccup from below near his feet, a which Tails looked downwards in shock. "What!" Tails shouted, not feeling sleepy anymore, but that could be from the chilling air and snow. A small hedgehog sat there sobbing as he was curled in a gold-colored silk blanket, writhing around and reaching to be held by the fox. "Sh - Shadow!" The yell from Tails only caused the child to go silent before letting out louder whines and cries. Tails hurriedly scooped the child up, filling it bury its face into his shoulder.

"Hey Tails what's -" Sonic started, walking down the stairs to see the bundle in the foxes arms. "Hey! What's that!" Sonic questions running over to tails, and checking out what he held. "Is that a kid!" Sonic gasped snatching up the bundle of blankets. The blanket fluttered to the floor and reveled a small hedgehog, but the child was different from your average baby hedgehog. The hedgehog was mainly fluffy fur large thick quills not quite grown in yet. The instead of large thick crimson streaks they were thin streaks of crimson covering quills and fur. Instead of ebony fur his fur was more of a dark brown, and there was a little spurt of chest fur.

"W - Wh - What!" Sonic yelled startling the infant hedgehog into crying once again. Both males stared in awe at the once older and tall static hedgehog, now reduced to a fluffy loveable baby hedgehog.

"Sonic, should we do something?" Tails slowly suggested.

"What do you feed a baby?" Sonic questioned, earning a sweet drop from Tails.

{000}

The fluffy baby sleep silently in Sonic's bed upstairs while the said hedgehog sat in a chair by the sleeping baby. Sonic was slowly drifting off as well, Tails had long since went back to bed. The two brothers had discussed that they would raid Eggman's base to see if he had a hand at this. Soon Sonic's head hit the bed with a soft 'plop' signifying that he had just fallen asleep. As soon as Sonic's head struck the bed, a thin purple mist filled the room, soon the mist clumped together, forming a thick black puddle. The puddle soon formed into a person, a crystal hedgehog that stood silently, eye's trained on the small form slightly writhing beneath sheets. The mouth less hedgehog walked over to the bed, reaching under sheets and grabbing the child by his scruff. _"Hello child." _Mephiles purred, knowing full well who the child was, and how easily he could be removed. The child opened his eye's staring into acid green eye's standing out against a red background, the two stared at each other, Shadow showing his eye's for the first time.

They were pink.

The child's eye's were a light pink, a deep contrast from his bloody crimson eye's. The two stared at each other in silence until Shadow hiccupped. Tears threatened to spill from his eye's as he took a deep breath, read to let out a shout. Mephiles's eye's widened briefly before quickly transporting the two off some were far away. Sonic only let out a snort, briefly opening and closing his eye's.

{000}

Mephiles growled as Shadow sobbed, small hand's tightly gripping chest fur. The child hiccupped before throwing up, Shadow's spit up staining the floor and Mephiles's back. Mephiles hissed, forcing himself not to drop the insolent child on its head. After all, Mephiles _was _the one who took him. Mephiles suddenly - as Mephiles glared into Shadow's pink eyes - Mephiles's eyes softened and the elder hedgehog set the child on the ground. Shadow went silent before quickly crawling on the dirty floor, although neither took notice of that.

Soon the heart warming moment ended with Shadow falling asleep on Mephiles's foot. The dark hedgehog sighed, scooping the smaller hedgehog up, he couldn't bring himself to leave him in the arms of that blue quilled moron.

Mephiles sighed once more, remembering that he had yet to clean the spit up from earlier. "Shit." Mephiles muttered walking to the bathroom, leaving the baby hedgehog on the ground.

{000}

Sonic shot upwards, suddenly stuttering awake felling like he just resurfaced from murky waters. "Eh?" Sonic questioned slightly, feeling that something - or someone - was missing. "Shadow?" Sonic groggily said, his gloved hands slipping under his own sheets to search for the infant hedgehog. Feeling nothing Sonic shot up, eye's wide and frantic. "Shadow!" Sonic's shout sent Tails rushing up the stairs and into the mainly blue room.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails questioned, Sonic now frantically searching the room for his now younger companion.

"I can't find Shadow!" Sonic shouted, fear and guilt clawing at his mind, practically devouring him in fear.

"What! How could you loss him when you were watching him!" Tails shouted, slightly wondering wither the child could or did chaos control.

"I-I fell asleep." Sonic whispered, gaze dropping to the floor, trying to calm his fried nerves at the mere thought that he had been the cause of his friends disappearance. Tails hummed, trying to sort the situation out logically. The only ones that would dare to steal, or even have the knowledge of Shadow's vulnerable state so early would be either Eggman or G.U.N. Eggman, because they find mini spy bots regularly around the house, although now the occurrence was rare. GUN because the group had always kept a close eye on Shadow, taking into account that the hedgehog had tried to destroy the world. (Something that was far from forgotten in some people's view, although it had been years since the incident.)

"Come on, I found were Egghead's base is." Tails said softly, trying to lighten Sonic's mood slightly. But instead of responding, Sonic nodded before jumping up and throwing Tails a smile. And with that the two adopted brother's raced down the stairs and towards the Tornado's hanger.

{000}

Mephiles snatched up the child by his scruff once again, ignoring the whine that pierced the air in defiance at this action. Mephiles spun on his heel (a privilege he now had since he was no longer crystalized and had stable feet, not crystal shards.) he padded over to the kitchen, roughly dropping Shadow onto a counter top. Mephiles sighed, rubbing his temples he felt a strong attraction towards the ebony crimson striped hedgehog. Or should the child even be called his older self?

Shadow dribbled on in his own language, his small hands gripping Mephiles's checks, before giggling and yanking on pale cheeks. Mephiles hissed in disgust, prying the oddly strong tiny hands from his cheeks. But this action was met with protest, in the form of crying and reaching out for Mephiles. The grey hedgehog's eyes softened considerably, with he picked the child indulging in the child's pink eyes. It struck Mephiles as odd to see the hedgehog he had fought was now at his mercy - and was now supporting _pink _eyes that was a stark contrast to his crimson eyes. Mephiles set Shadow on the floor once again before walking across the room pondering what to do with the child. He could raise Shadow until he came of age were his immortality kicked in - or simply return the brat to the blue hedgehog. Mephiles slowly surfaced from his thoughts to see Shadow trying to wiggle his way under a piece of furniture, something under there catching his attention. Mephiles would've frowned had he a mouth, as he walked over and plucked up the pup.

"No!" Was whined out by a young squeaky voice, earning a look of shock from the older hedgehog in the room.

"What?" Mephiles asked, not believing that the child could talk.

"No! No! No! Nooooooooo!" Was shrieked out, almost causing Mephiles to drop the screaming child, irritation levels rising to the point the teal stripe hedgehog's veins would pop. The skin of Mephiles's form momentarily rippled, starting from his feet to his head. When the second long ripple ended, he was now in his crystalized form. At this the child stared, his eye's filled with shock, Mephiles would've smirked at the kid's expression, but soon Mephiles realized that the child so far had nothing to eat, to his knowledge.

"Are you hungry." Mephiles question, wanting to see if the child could conjure up any other words than 'no'.

"No!" Shadow responded although his little tummy gurgled.

"What would you like?" Mephiles questioned feeling like amusing himself.

"No!" Was once again the answer, but to be serious Mephiles wondered what the child could stomach.

{000}

"Hey Egghead!" Sonic shouted upwards to the plat form above them were the scientist, who was facing with there back turned towards the.

"Ah! Sonic! Allow me to pres-" Eggman's usual line was interrupted by the speedy blue hedgehog himself.

"Lesson Egghead, where's Shadow?" Sonic said, not oddly enough getting to the point of things. (He doesn't beat around the bush when it comes to friends!)

"Shadow? I haven't seen him since he stole my emerald a few weeks ago!" Eggman responded, surprised at the sudden question.

"We know you took him." Sonic said plainly, waving his hand in the air as if to clear the 'lies'.

"Do you really believe that I have him?" Eggman questioned, wondering how he could pull of capturing the hedgehog without facing at least _one _chaos blast that would devastate his base.

"Yep." Sonic responded, stubbornly shaking his head side to side.

"Sonic, I think he's telling the truth." Tails said softly while steeping forward to grip his brother's shoulder. Sonic sighed, knowing that he was wrong, but was far to prideful to admit it. The two walked out the base leaving Eggman alone and fuming at the fact that almost all his robots were destroyed. "You know...Christmas is a week away." Tails said softly, shyly trying to lighten the mood. The attempt had failed, but it did set the resolve to get the infant back home before the holiday of joy.

{000}

"No! No! Noooo! No! No, no , no ,no, no ,no!" Shadow squealed tugging at Mephiles's chest fur.

"What is it?' Mephiles questioned, gripping Shadow's hands lightly to stop the child's annoying actions. Shadow simply repeated the words over and over, beginning to catch the attention of passer byes.

"Sir? Are you having trouble with your child?" A human asked, but was met with a burning glare scaring the human away. There was mutters of 'aaww', 'cute', and 'where's the mom?' as they walked down the street. Mephiles growled deeply, teleporting the two of them away in a swirl of black mist. The two materialized in a field, a few clumps of melting snow lying around. Mephiles sat on the ground, naturally enjoying the cold. He set the child down, deciding that he would find some suitable food later. Now, the older crystalized hedgehog didn't need sleep, but he did at time sleep to rest his thoughts or relive stress. Soon Mephiles fell asleep, leaving the infant to do what he pleases until he awakens.

Mephiles sat up gently rubbing his head and sighing, when sudden a question filtered into his mind. 'Where was Shadow?' Mephiles retained his cool, lowly setting his hand on the ground. But wait... what was the on his stomach? Mephiles looked down to see the younger hedgehog had nuzzled his face into short stomach fur. Mephiles tried to move the child only for him to awaken and mutter a small 'no' before falling back to sleep, along with the older male he rested on.

There was a light rustling sound, accompanied by the sound of a plane, but the slumbering hedgehog's didn't wake from the noise. A blur passed by them only to skid to a stop suddenly, the runner almost falling backwards. The runner walked back reviling him as Sonic the hedgehog, staring at the two, feeling that the crystalized one was oddly familiar to him. "Shadow!" Sonic shouted finding the hedgehog laying in the odd hedgehog, the both of them sleeping - until he screamed the child's name. Mephiles simply sat up, but Shadow had a far different reaction, he let out a shriek sobbing at the sudden yell waking him from his sleep. "Were did you find him!" Sonic shouted, measly scooping up the hedgehog.

"I took him." Mephiles said plainly, finding that there was no point in lying. Sonic glared at Mephiles, beginning to take the hedgehog away from his previous care taker.

"No!" Shadow protested, shocking Sonic as the pup writhed in his arms. "Papa!" Shadow shouted reaching over Sonic's shoulders for a flustered Mephiles. The two older hedgehogs were stunned into silence, not knowing how to respond as Shadow reached for Mephiles. Sonic slightly frowned, feeling a small twinge of jealousy at the attention the crystal hedgehog got from the child. Sonic dropped his gaze to the floor, handing Shadow into Mephiles's arms. The pup clutched onto Mephiles chest fur tightly an awkward silence setting.

"So... want to stay us?" Sonic stared

{Christmas Day: Time Skip}

"So Tails should be done with Shadow soon?" Sonic questioned the mouth less guest in the room. The four of them had decided to stay in Sonic and Tail's home, allowing Sonic to get the attention from Shadow he wanted along with Mephiles. Tails had soon found a solution to the younger Shadow problem in the form a technology, although no one knew the cause of the sudden adult to change into a child thing. Soon Tails had surfaced from his under ground lab, a cursing Shadow walking out behind him. The two stared at the crimson streaked hedgehog with renewed crimson eyes.

"I'm going home." Shadow hissed plainly, missing his shoes and gloves. The other hedgehogs in the room exchanged glances a silent challenge passed between them. There looks partially screamed 'He's mine.' soon the two spoke in unison confusing the two other's in the room.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

END! Lol I hope you guys enjoy! I mean this took me FOREVER to write, but I stared about a week ago, so you can imagine my rush to get this done and checked in time. So...Sorry if this seems rushed, but there was some cute and funny parts so that's enough form me! So here's your Christmas present! Now give me mine! A nice little review! Thanks everyone for you support! It feels like years since I posted my first story! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (ps: Longest chapter eva!)

~_StarLightRaven_


End file.
